The present invention relates generally to wheeled vehicles and, more particularly, to a uniquely configured three-wheeled, rear-steering scooter having a single front wheel and a pair of smaller-diameter rear wheels wherein the scooter is specifically adapted to be steered by an operator due to angular yawing of the rear wheels in response to lateral rolling or tilting of a chassis to which the rear wheels are pivotally mounted.
Scooters are well known in the prior art and are available in a wide variety of configurations with each configuration possessing certain advantages that allow a rider or operator to perform certain maneuvers that cannot be performed with other scooter configurations. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,250,656 issued to Ibarra discloses a scooter having an elongated footboard supported at its rear by a pair of small diameter wheels and at its front end by a large diameter front wheel. The scooter includes positive steering capability via a pivotable front wheel that is steerable by an operator via handlebar assembly. The footboard includes an upwardly angled flat portion located aft of the rear wheels and which is oriented at an angle to allow upward pitching of the scooter in response to the operator stepping on the flat portion such that the operator may perform “wheelies”, and allowing the scooter to jump over objects.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,620,189 issued to Hinderhofer discloses a scooter having a frame assembly which includes a footboard at a rear of the frame assembly and a large-diameter front wheel located at a front end of the scooter. The rear of the footboard is supported by at least one unsteerable rear wheel preferably located below the footboard. Alternatively, the scooter may include a plurality of rear wheels which may be arranged in an in-line configuration which provide a plurality of rolling surfaces to facilitate gliding movement over uneven terrain such as stair steps or street curbs. Steering of the scooter is facilitated by means of a handlebar assembly by which a rider may pivot the front wheel and therefore steel the scooter in a conventional manner.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,739,606 issued to Rappaport discloses a dual-footboard scooter provided in a tricycle arrangement having a front wheel of relatively large diameter and being joined to a frame. The frame extends rearwardly in a bifurcated arrangement to form two branches, each of which is supported by a single rear wheel. Each of the branches includes a generally horizontally-oriented footboard supported at its rear end by the rear wheel. An operator may rest one foot on one of the footboards while making pushing contact with the ground in order to propel the scooter forward. Steering of the scooter is effectuated by the front wheel which is pivotable by means of a handlebar assembly for steering the scooter.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,220,612 issued to Beleski discloses a three-wheeled scooter configured as a “cambering vehicle” having a single steerable front wheel and a pair of rear wheels disposed on separate trailing arms. Each of the trailing arms is articulably to a front column from which the front wheel extends. Forward motion of the scooter is generated by the operator alternating shifting of weight from side-to-side as the scooter travels a sinusoidal path produced by the operator steering the front wheel left and right by means of a handlebar assembly. The simultaneous shifting of weight from one side to the other in combination with the steering of the vehicle produces a series of accelerations under the principle of conservation of angular momentum which results in forward motion of the scooter.
The prior art includes additional alternative scooter configurations in addition to the above described scooter arrangements. A majority of the prior art scooters facilitate directional control of the scooter by means of a pivotable front wheel which is coupled to a handlebar assembly by which the operator may steer the scooter. Furthermore, many of the scooter arrangements of the prior art are configured such that the front and rear wheels are spaced a relatively large distance from one another such that the scooter is incapable of performing short-radius turns. Even further, many of the scooter arrangements of the prior art include conventional bicycle handlebars comprising a pair of laterally outwardly extending arm members which require gripping by both of the rider's hands for effective control and steering of the scooter in a stabilized manner.
As may be appreciated, there exists a need in the art for a scooter providing an operator or rider with the capability to execute turns of varying radii including relatively short-radius turns in order to increase the range of maneuvers that may be performed. Furthermore, there exists a need in the art for a scooter that may be operated by the rider in a standing position but which eliminates the need for steering the scooter by turning a handlebar using the rider's hands.
Additionally, there exists a need in the art for a scooter which provides a means for stabilizing or balancing the rider in order to allow adults as well as children to operate the scooter without the risk of injury as a result of falling from the scooter. Finally, there exists a need in the art for a scooter which is of simple construction, low cost, reduced size and of relatively low weight in order to enhance the scooter's maneuverability and to facilitate transportation and storage of the scooter.